Eldon Fremont
Eldon Fremont was the CEO of Arkona Mines in the year 1896 introduced in Season 2 of Murdoch Mysteries, portrayed by Danny Cunningham. Appearances and Mentions ''Anything You Can Do... * A crooked dealer, '''Fremont '''orchestrated a swindle to enrich himself. His con involved buying up land in the mining town of Pringle Creek in British Columbia for very little, then raising the value of the land by claiming gold had been found there. Once the "mine" dried up, everyone but Arkona Mines would lose their money. However, Fremont had three loose ends to deal with: geologist Humphrey Breen (who was hired by assayer), Eria Doakes, to test ore samples from Pringle Creek, and his business partner, Vanderlay. Once Doakes realized what was going on, he planned on going to Detective William Murdoch in Toronto to expose Fremont's scam. Thus, Fremont hired Alexander "Accidental Al" Wilfreds, an assassin skilled in making his victims' deaths look like accidents, to dispose of the three men. Al killed Doakes in British Columbia, making it look like he got drunk and died. He then threw his remains against an oncoming train, destroying any potential forensic evidence. Traveling to Toronto, Al killed Breen by pushing him out his bedroom window and planted a butterfly net with a swallowtail butterfly inside it to allure suspicion, due to his reputation as a butterfly hobbyist. * '''Fremont' would've gotten away with it, had not Doakes' death happened in Sergeant Jasper Linney's jurisdiction. Upon examining Doakes' right arm, the only part of the man left intact, and finding Murdoch's business card, Linney suspected foul play and traveled to Toronto to question Breen before discovering he was also murdered. Linney and Murdoch collaborated on the case and learned from Vanderlay of the victims' connection to Arkona, their presence delaying Al from targeting Vanderlay. Fremont was later paid a visit by the two lawmen, in which he denied knowing Doakes; Linney suspected he was lying because he was looking to the left. While this was happening, Al finished off Vanderlay by boxing his ears with a tae kwon do technique and dropping a bookcase on him. * Fremont '''was later brought into Station House Four, where he was interrogated by Inspector Thomas Brackenreid. The inspector correctly deduced Fremont's scam, but had no evidence to prove it or that he commissioned the murders. Fremont claimed that Arkona had already determined that the Pringle Creek operation was no longer profitable, and alos that their investors were informed and would be refunded. He then left the station house. * '''Fremont was paid a visit by Brackenreid, who warned him that once Accidental Al realized the authorities were onto him, he'd react by cleaning up loose ends, including his employer. The Inspector suggested that Fremont confess to having hired Al to avoid being killed by him. Fremont refused to confess and ordered Brackenreid to leave. Unbeknownst to Fremont, the police had tapped his phone, enabling them to record Fremont calling another of his killers-for-hire to do away with Al. This gave the officers the evidence to arrest them both. While a jurisdictional battle went on for who would to execute Al, the Toronto Constabulary arrested Fremont themselves. Gallery Category:Criminals Category:Season Two